


Next Adventure.

by drakelock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakelock/pseuds/drakelock
Summary: Merry Christmas! Here, have a very romantic, cliche Sam Drake one shot as a present from me! I wrote this in one sitting, and haven't had time to read it over myself, but I hope you enjoy! Kudos and feedback is always appreciated! Have a wonderful holiday, no matter what you celebrate, and a happy new year.- A. x





	Next Adventure.

December 23rd _._

Throwing your scarf around your neck, Sam opened the door for you. “So, what are your plans for the holidays?” He asked, shrugging on his denim jacket. It was a cold night, clouds swirling above you, cloaking most of the stars from view. The moon peeped out behind one, helping the lampposts to illuminate the city below. You sighed, and put your hands in your pocket. “Nothing, really... Staying at home, doing some research, the usual. I’m not really a Christmas person.”

Sam scoffed whilst locking the front door to _Drake & Sullivan’s_. He and Victor had decided to start working professionally together, and thought they might as well have a sort of HQ somewhere. It was a nice loft studio, that they’d done up (with Nathan’s help, who only lived a forty-minute drive away) over the summer. They put out an ad, looking for a secretary of sorts, and were surprised when you walked through the door considering your qualifications. You ended up actually becoming part of their team, the tech one who hacked the computers, did intensive research, shit like that. Victor had quickly become a good friend, cracking jokes about your height and borrowing change daily for a new pack of cigars.

Sam, however… Sam was different. One moment you felt like his little sister, the next you were getting distracted from work, trying to memorise the way he laughed, and how he always drummed on the desk when he didn’t quite understand something. You never wanted to admit it, but you knew you were hopelessly in love with him. Sometimes you got the feeling he felt the same way, but neither of you addressed it. He was a little older than you, (and technically your boss) and Sam was hesitant to start anything as his previous relationships with both guys and girls has never ended well.

“C’mon. How do you not like Christmas?” He asked, as the two of you started to make your way down the staircase and onto the street. “It’s not that I don’t like it, I just don’t care about it. I haven’t had the best experience with it.” Walking in comfortable silence, Sam assumed that past Christmases were probably a sensitive topic. You arrived at your apartment block, you thanked him for walking you home.

“Had to make sure you made it home alright, kid.” He winked, lighting a cigarette as you made your way up the stairs to the entrance. You laughed and rolled your eyes, grabbing the keys from your bag. “So, I’ll see you next week, right?”

Sam felt a twinge of nerves in his stomach. _Do it, you idiot. Ask!_

“Hey, uh, you could always come to my brother’s for Christmas. Victor and I are heading there tomorrow, and I’d-” He stopped himself. “We’d love it if you came.”

Your heartbeat increased a little, especially when you saw his cheeks redden a little. Was he _blushing_? “Sam, thanks for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to intrude.” You were just about to go inside before he stopped you. “Just, uh, take his addresses and think about it, ok? You wouldn't be intruding and nobody should be on their own at Christmas. I did that for thirteen years and it sucked.” Handing you the slip of paper, he held your hand briefly.

You smiled. “See you soon, Sam.”

 

Christmas Eve.

“What’s that? He’s invited a girl?!” Sam heard Elena call in the background. He was talking to Nathan on the phone, whilst Sullivan was driving. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the window. “She’s probably not even coming, tell my sister in law to not get her hopes up.” His brother laughed, told him it was fine, and finished the call. Sullivan chuckled to himself as he turned on the radio. “What?” Sam snapped, suddenly feeling embarrassed and a little insecure. “Nothin’. Just knew it wouldn’t be a working relationship from the start.” Victor said, changing lanes. Sam felt himself go red. “Shut up.”

 

Meanwhile, you were back in your apartment, sat on the sofa, staring at the addresses on the table, having an internal conflict with yourself.

_Go, don’t go?_

The radio in the kitchen distracted your thoughts as the news ended and music began. Elvis’ voice started to drift through the speakers, and you found yourself relaxing. He was one of your favourites and you had nearly every record of his on vinyl. _Which track was this?_ Oh god, this was going to annoy you. You recognised the tune, but couldn’t quite remember the name… Which Christmas songs had he covered? It wasn’t Blue Christmas, or Winter Wonderland… You focused on the lyrics.

“Because darlin’ this is the time you really need love, when it means so very much… It’ll be lonely this Christmas, without you to hold…”

Your head jerked up right, like a bolt of electricity had shot through you. You looked at your watch, you could still make it.

 

“El, quit interrogating him and come and help Sully clean up!” Nate said over his shoulder, piling the plates by the sink. Elena cocked her head, “I thought the deal was I cook, you clean?” She then clicked that Nate wanted to speak to Sam alone and proceeded to excuse herself.

Sam was sipping his coffee, sat on the floor leaning next to the fireplace. Nate had never seen his brother like this before, the last time he’d seen him this desperate for something was when they were in Libertalia. “You really want her to come, huh?” He said, flopping down onto the sofa opposite him. Sam nodded in response, drumming his fingers against his cup. “She might turn up tomorrow, you never know.” The elder Drake brother let out a laugh. “Nah, you don’t know Y/N. Once she’s made up her mind, she’s made up her mind. It was a stupid idea to ask her anyway, I’ve fucked up any chance I had.” The doorbell rang, and Elena said she’d get it. Nate smiled sadly at him, and changed the topic of conversation.

 

Backpack slung over your shoulder, gift bag in hand, you pressed the doorbell.

_Holy shit, you were actually doing this._

Tugging your coat over you, nerves caused you to shiver rather than the cold. The door swung open and a friendly, blonde woman beamed at you. “Can I help?” She asked. “Hi, uh. Is this where Nathan Drake lives? I’m a friend of his brother’s…” You looked up at her, to see her mouth wide open. “What?” You laughed nervously, suddenly panicking you’d got the wrong house. “You’re Y/N!”

All the men were now sat together, reminiscing over shared adventures. The tree lit up the living room and presents were scattered underneath. Their conversation was interrupted by Elena leaning against the door frame, smirking. “Sam, there’s someone here for you.”

You appeared from behind her, biting your lip. All was silent in the house. “Hiya.” Sam felt a grin spread across his face. “Hey.”

Nate leapt out of his seat before his brother could say anything else and engulfed you in a hug, which took you by surprise, but you returned it. “Finally! The girl I’ve heard all about!” He said, taking a step back. “Only good things, I hope?” You asked, raising your eyebrows. Nate laughed. “That’s for me to know and you to wonder! Drink?” He offered, making his way over to the kitchen counter. 

Elena offered to take your bags and coat into the hallway, giving you a side hug as she did. Sully ruffled your hair as he walked past to help her. “Good to see you, kid.” You jokingly punched him on the shoulder, before meeting Sam’s gaze.

“You’re here.”

“Yup.”

You smiled at him, noticing how the lights on the tree caused his eyes to sparkle slightly. “C’mere.” Sam pulled you into a hug, and you rested your head on his chest. He smelt of cigarettes and black coffee, and his woollen grey jumper was quite possibly the softest thing you’d ever touched. He held you for a while, the two of you comfortable in each other’s arms. Nathan coughed, and the moment ended.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, hot chocolate and Sully’s bad singing. Elena was genuinely one of the nicest and most interesting people you’d ever met, and both brothers loved that you got on so well. Nate immediately warmed to you, liking your sarcasm and the brotherly banter you were already starting to have with him. Sam sat next to you, hand behind your neck on the back of the sofa. It almost felt like you two were a couple. When you all decided to call it a night, Elena showed you to the study, where a makeshift bed had been set up. You thanked her, and waved at Sam as he went up to the attic which Nate had renovated into his office. Pulling the covers up, you smiled to yourself before you shut your eyes. You were glad to be there.

  

Christmas Day.

You loved sunrise. The way the first light of day snaked through the curtains, tinting the room orange. Looking at your watch, you deemed it an acceptable time to get up and make coffee. Slipping on a jumper, you slipped out of your room and made your way downstairs.

Seeing the presents under the tree reminded you to grab your gifts from the bag in the hall. You thanked your past self for taking the time to get something whilst driving here. You put them with the rest: a bottle of his favourite scotch and a moustache grooming set (which you found hysterical) for Sully; a sketch pad and fancy pencil set for Nathan, because Sam had said in passing that his brother loved to draw; and some chocolate plus an ideas notebook for Elena because you knew she was a journalist. You’d bought Sam a gift anyway, but wimped out from giving it to him on your last day of work. You placed his down last.

Flicking the kettle on, you pushed yourself up to sit on the side of the counter. A voice from behind made you jump. “Morning.” Sam said, his voice rough and deep from a good night’s sleep. You turned to look at him, and couldn’t help but laugh. “Morning, bedhead.”

He gave you a lopsided smile, and tousled his hair a little. “Better?” He asked, walking over to join you. “Worse!” Shoving you light heartedly, he grabbed a second mug from the shelf, and poured you both a cup. “Merry Christmas, Y/N L/N.” He said, clinking his drink with yours. “Merry Christmas to you too, Sam Drake.”

The rest of the house was asleep and the two of you went back upstairs, going up to Nate’s attic. Sam showed you round, explaining some of the stories behind the treasures, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. You sat on the ledge of the curved window, whilst he was on the chair. “So, you found the lost pirate utopia, found Henry Avery’s treasure, but still somehow walked away with nothing?” He laughed, tilting his head back, the birds on his neck fluttering as he did so. “Sounds about right… Not with _nothing_ though… Nate and Elena had a few coins, so they could buy their company, and I grabbed a thing or two.” The rest of the house had woken up, and you heard Sullivan calling for the two of you. Slipping off the counter, you offered him your hand. “You’ll have to show me when we get back.” He nodded his head, and stood up, his chest bumping yours. Looking down to apologise, you looked up to do the same. The two of you were so close, but this time it was different. There was a yearning. Sam’s lips were brushing the bridge of your nose, yours nearly touching his neck. Sullivan called again, and the moment ended.

Exchanging gifts was fun, the three friends all loved theirs and Nate promised you that he would show you some of his drawings. The others apologised for not having got you a gift, but you said their company was enough. Whilst they were opening gifts that had been sent by a guy named Charlie, that you’d heard of briefly in Victor’s notes from a job, you turned to Sam and gave him his present. Running his hand through his hair again, he took it bashfully. “You didn’t need too.”

Watching him open it was an experience. He was so careful with the paper, biting his lip with concentration to not tear it, which was nice as you’d spent a fair amount of money and time wrapping it. Sam took it out, and you studied his expressions, praying he liked it. Slight confusion, appreciation, then realisation – all in the space of a couple of seconds. He held a leather journal in his hands, like some of Nathan’s upstairs, but unique. Whilst you had been working together, he’d kept talking about how he wish he had been with his brother all those years, how he wish he could understand the scribbles and inside jokes within the books.

Now he had his own. His own story, just waiting to be told. He unbuckled it and was about to flick through some of the empty pages before realising there was a note written on the inside cover.

_Sam,_

_For your next adventure._  

_\- Y/N._

Looking up at you, he took your hand, but before he could say anything, Elena had thrown him another gift, and again, the moment was over.

After everything had been unwrapped, preparations and then lunch commenced, before collapsing with full stomachs in front of the fire. After conversations, jokes and a terrible game of charades, Sam stood and said: “I’d like to make a toast”, raising his wine glass. The rest of you laughed at his sudden formality but joined him. “To friends, to family. To our _next adventures_ : wherever they may be, whatever they may be, and _whoever_ they may be.” Your eyes locked, and he smiled softly at you. Clinking your glass with his, you all echoed him. “To our next adventures.”

The evening went on, and you found yourself dozing next to Sam, who’s arm was wrapped around you. Elena decided to test out her new vintage polaroid that Nathan had got her, and took a picture of the two of you. The flash made Sam wince, and he flipped her off but taking the picture from her. Grabbing his journal, he opened it and tucked it inside on the first page, next to your note. “What are you doing?” you asked, sitting up. He looked back at you and smiled, before gently leaning in and kissing you.

The rest of the room, the rest of the _world_ seemed to fall away. It was soft and calm, yet passionate and emotional. His hand rested below your ear, stroking your cheek slightly. You put your arms around his waist and neck, pulling him closer and you could feel him smiling against you. You realised that all those moments you had with him, they hadn’t ended. Your moment together was continuous, having started when you first saw him smoking outside the building, and it wasn't going to end. This was it, _he_ was it. Your lips broke apart, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. He joined you, before taking your hand. “You asked what I was doing.”

You looked over at the picture of the two of you in his journal, before returning to look at Sam.

“I’m starting my next adventure.”


End file.
